


Больше фактов об имени Литвы

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Фандомная аналитика/Analysis, Essays [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Essays, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Почему "Толис" - это не от греческого "Апостолис", а от литовских имён, а также что литовцы думают о японском "Toris".





	Больше фактов об имени Литвы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по следам аналитики на Фикбуке в 2016 г.

Конечно, эта тема уже пережёвана несколько раз. Уже известно, что правильный вариант — это «Толис Лауринайтис» (Tolys Laurinaitis), хотя многие всё ещё продолжают использовать неправильный вариант, адаптированный (или неправильно написанный) к японскому.  
Однако меня всегда настораживала статья про имена персонажей Хеталии [1], где утверждается, что имя «Толис» происходит от греческого «Апостолис». Поэтому уже в начале изучения литовского языка я полезла в Гугл проверять имя любимого персонажа. И выяснила, что литовские сайты, посвящённые значениям имён, утверждают, что нет — происхождение имени литовское. Берём сайт, ссылка на который ниже, и переводим самую основную и интересную информацию:

«Имя: Толис  
Пол: мужской  
Происхождение: литовское  
Значение: имя «Толис» — производное от литовских слов, начинающихся с корня “tol-, toli”. Имя «Толис» очень редкое в Литве. Считая с 1889 года, это имя не было дано ни одному лицу.  
Варианты имени — Толмантас, Толвалдас, Тольвидас (Tolmantas, Tolvaldas, Tolvydas) [2].» 

У всех имён, опять-таки, литовское происхождение, и все они образовались от корня “toli”. Значения слов, начинающихся на этот корень, связаны с понятием «далеко». Толмантас примерно значит «далёкий + смышлёный, богатый»; Толвалдас — «далёкая + власть, далеко + владеть» — видимо, в смысле иметь обширные владения; Тольвидас — «далеко + увидел» [2].  
А вот на другом сайте написано, что имя «Толис» является сокращённым [3]. Также информацию о том, что оно литовское и сокращённое, можно найти ещё на двух сайтах. Причём написано, что сокращено от вышеназванных и даже от других имён [4,5]. Может быть, имя изначально было сокращением от других имён, а потом стало самостоятельным. Либо употреблялось и как сокращение, и как самостоятельное имя. И тогда «Апостолис» тут ни к селу, ни к городу. Особенно если учесть, что с христианством и его терминами литовцы познакомились довольно поздно, когда уже могло образоваться своё родное имя.  
**Исходя из этой информации, можно сделать вывод о том, что имя Литвы вполне себе литовское.** Если это всё, конечно, не заговор сайтов, но имена, пришедшие из других языков, обозначены там как имена, пришедшие из других языков. 

После изучения этих сайтов мне захотелось посмотреть комментарии самих литовцев об имени Литвы. Словарь мне в помощь — и я неплохо посмеялась.  
Вот литовский новостной сайт delfi написал статью о Хеталии, о, конечно же, Литве и сделал саркастическое замечание:  
«…Литва, имя которого Торис или Толис Лауринайтис _[Toris ar Tolys Laurinaitis]_ (что японцы вытворят со звуком «р» и «л», не будучи лингвистом, не разобраться)…» [6]. 

Вот комментарий поклонницы Хеталии, взятый из анимефорума:  
«Ну, мне такое имя, как Торис, в Литве слышать не приходилось, если не будем вспоминать котов, и вообще оно звучит больше по-латышски, чем по-литовски, так что создателям, кажется, не очень удалось _[придумать имя]_.» [7]

А вот тут люди даже не поняли, о каком имени речь:  
«…Но имя это не литовское, японцы литовских имён не знают…»  
«Таурис, мне кажется, по идее, могло быть xD»  
«Могли дать имя Таурас.» _[«Tauras» = «бык», «бычок»]_  
«Кто дальше продолжит давать такие имена, как Бобр, Корова, Баран или Осёл х_х»  
«Если есть всякие имена типа берёза, липа и дуб, то почему бы не бык или петух xD» [8]

Старые литовские имена происходят от каких-либо природных явлений, в том числе от растений. Многие сохранились и сегодня. И даже при этом литовцы умудрились посмеяться над предполагаемыми правильными вариантами японского «Toris». По-моему, эти комментарии отлично иллюстрируют, что литовцы не воспринимают это имя, а значит, пора от него отказаться.  
Ещё было бы отлично найти литовского «именоведа» и помучить его насчёт происхождения и значения имени «Толис». Однако мой литовский не настолько крут, а литовцы мимо рунета вообще редко пробегают. Но на данный момент литовское происхождение выглядит убедительнее, чем греческое. 

P.S.: На закуску попыталась перевести описание людей с именем «Толис»:  
«Хотя часто бывают заняты важной работой, очень ценят домашний очаг. По большей части вы не романтики, поэтому флирт и секс вас мало интересует. Вам важна только любовь, на которую вы смотрите (к которой вы относитесь) весьма ответственно. Только убедившись в искренности чувств, создаёте семью.  
Изредка переживают из-за неуверенности в себе, некоторые мучаются неврастенией или какой-нибудь манией.» [5]  
После прочтения этого описания мне теперь кажется, что Химаруя-сенсей тоже его переводил. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Список источников:  
> 1\. https://ficbook.net/readfic/438464/1904487  
> 2\. http://tavovardas.com/2013/04/tolys/  
> 3\. http://www.tevu-darzelis.lt/vaiku-vardai/tolys/  
> 4\. http://www.tdb.lt/vardureiksmes/1320-tolys/  
> 5\. http://www.vardai.org/vardo-reiksme/tolys/  
> 6\. http://www.delfi.lt/pilietis/naujienos/kitoks-zvilgsnis-i-lietuva-saunus-karvedys-issiskyres-su-lenkija-ir-isimylejes-baltarusija.d?id=66631200&com=1®=0&no=0&s=2  
> 7\. http://www.animezona.net/forum/archive/index.php/t-2869.html  
> 8\. http://afw.lt/photogallery.php?photo_id=413&c_start=10


End file.
